


Missing Pieces

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: He feels a calm sense of relief, like finally fitting that stubborn last piece into a frustratingly difficult puzzle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!

Sam takes the steps to the library in one easy stride. Perks of being a lumbering moose. He spots Dean and Cas across the room, beneath the archway. Perfect – just the people he was looking for. Shifting the tablet in his hand, he hesitates, observing their body language for the first time.

They’re speaking quietly – he can’t make out any of their words. He watches as Dean’s hand settles on Cas’s shoulder in a comforting gesture he’s seen between them for years. But Dean’s hand, it seems, is merely taking a rest stop before traveling upward to Cas’s neck.

He watches as Dean’s hand settles nestled below Cas’s ear, his finger tips disappearing into the base of Cas’s hair, his thumb brushing over the hinge of Cas’s jaw.

He watches as Dean leans forward and presses a slow, lingering kiss to Cas’s forehead, eliciting a rarely-seen (at least for Sam) smile from the angel. Dean murmurs something against Cas’s skin, inaudible to Sam from this distance, before he pulls Cas into a hug. Cas seems to melt into Dean - their arms tighten around each other. Dean buries his face in Cas’s hair. Cas buries his face in the curve of Dean’s neck.

Sam is grinning ear to ear when he retreats. “Finally,” he mutters to himself, huffing out a laugh. He feels a calm sense of relief, like finally fitting that stubborn last piece into a frustratingly difficult puzzle. He has many questions, of course - when, how, where - but for now he’ll leave them be. For now, he’ll smile to himself and give them their space because if there’s anyone in this world who deserves it - love, happiness, calm - it’s those two.


End file.
